Temptation at 10000 feet in the air
by thatsyou
Summary: While flying back to California, Pepper has a surprise for Tony. A pleasant one at that.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello all! Once again, here is a collaboration fic by tonyedwstark and spc6grl. Tonyedwstark is Tony's point of view; spc6grl is Pepper's point of view. We don't own Iron Man, of course if we did…well… you get the picture *wink. Read and enjoy. Don't forget to review!

**Temptation at 10,000 Feet**

At ten thousand feet up in the air, Tony Stark was sitting in his office chair with a very important paper in his hand. After perhaps half an hour, he slid down the glasses down his nose and stroked his eyebrows. That was when he heard a soft knocking at the door. "Yes?" he asked. Slowly, the door opened. Pepper stood there, with her hand still on the knob and a wicked grin on her face. "Hi," he said and looked back down to the papers on the desk. She walked into the office and shut the door behind her.

"You're not done looking those papers over yet?" she asked.

"I got distracted," came his response. He yawned into his fist. "What time is it?"

"It's about 8:00 pm."

"Okay, good. I was going to grab myself a drink," Tony said and looked at Pepper. "Do you want one?" She shook her head.

"No, I don't want one, and you're not going right now. I need you," she said, walking up to him.

"What?" Tony looked up at her, confused. She took the papers from his hands and laid them on the desk. "Okay... Do you need something?" Tony offered and stared at her.

"Mmm, you could say that," she said grabbing his tie and fingering it. He swallowed hard and grasped her wrists in his hands.

"Um... what are you doing?"

"Tony, I just said I needed you," she said looking him in the eye.

"Okay..." he nodded and looked away. "What can I do for you then?" She grinned and leaned closer to his face.

"You can lose the pants," she whispered.

"Hmm?" He smiled up at her. "Have you been drinking, Miss Potts?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, Tony, I assure you, I'm completely sober."

"Okay... what has gotten into you then? Do you want something to drink, eat? Something?" She smiled.

"Tony…the only thing I want right now is you."

"What can I do for you?" he asked, clearly amused.

"Well, I did say you could lose the pants." He smirked for a moment.

"Are you serious?" She grabbed his face and pulled him into a hard kiss.

"Is that serious enough for you?" she asked after a moment.

"Might be," he said and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come here." She obliged and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, while returning her lips to his. "Pepper..." Tony whispered.

"Hmm?" she asked, beginning to kiss down his jaw and over to his neck. Tony's eyes closed at the touch of her lips.

"Are you high?" he asked, his voice slightly rough. She giggled.

"Yep, I'm high on you."

"Seriously..." he began. "Did you drink something?" She leaned up and looked at him seriously.

"No, Tony, seriously, I'm not on anything, okay? This is me, all me, okay? How long have we been together, huh?"

"A month and something," he said, unsure of himself.

"2 months," she clarified. "And I'm ready, Tony." She looked at him seriously.

"And you want to do it here, on the plane?" he asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Can you think of any place better, that isn't right now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no. But I don't have any..." He looked down, suddenly embarrassed. She smirked.

"Tony... do you honestly think I would be all over you like this if I wasn't already prepared?"

"I don't know what to think," he said seriously. "Because it's you... and god…" He shook his head. "So... right here and right now? Is that the plan?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yes... I don't want to wait any longer." She winked at him. He smiled and felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Okay." His hand disappeared for a moment beneath the desk to lock the door, and in a few seconds his arms wrapped themselves around her waist again. She leaned into him, placing her hands on his face and kissed him passionately this time; not hurried like it was earlier. Tony smiled into her kiss as one of his hands went to her bottom and dragged his hand down, smiling even more at the sound of her gasp. "Nervous?" he asked her and pulled back to look at her.

"Maybe a little," she said with a smile. "Anxious is a better word."

"That's... mutual."

"Yeah?"

"Yep." His mouth moved to her ear and he kissed the place where it met her jaw. "You smell good," he said and began to kiss her jaw, like she had just a few minutes before.

"Mmm," she moaned. "That's really..." She couldn't finish the sentence, mainly because she lost what she was going to say.

"Really what?"

"Um..." She paused to think about it. "Feels nice."

"Talking is not necessary, Potts. If you feel like you can't speak, due to my amazing talent of transforming you into honey in my hands, well, don't try to." She giggled.

"Now you tell me."

"Hmm..." he hummed. "Talking is not necessary," he repeated again and kissed down her neck while his hands went into her hair. She sighed and her eyes closed, feeling his hands in her hair.

"Tony..." she whispered.

"You can touch me, you know." Her hand went to the back on his neck and began rubbing up and down, getting into the shirt as much as she could. "Tell me if you want me to stop," he said and moved his hands to the buttons of her blouse.

"I don't want you to stop," she said, sighing. He tipped her chin up with his fingers and looked deep into her eyes. "Yes?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Are you sure you want this?" She looked at him and honestly wanted to smack him upside the head. Sighing, she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Yes, Tony, I want this, more than you know." He nodded.

"Right." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing. Kiss me." She smiled and leaned into him, kissing him again. His hands managed to unbutton her blouse. His fingers stroked the sensitive skin below her breasts, and he smiled when he heard her whimper. She inhaled sharply; not really expecting to feel his fingers there.

"Mmm," she moaned against his lips. At that moment, her hands tugged at his tie. Without saying anything his hands cupped her breasts through her bra; and he had to swallow hard at the firm feel of them in his palms. "Oooh, Tony," she gasped, pausing at pulling on his tie.

She had never felt anything like his hands on her before. It was amazing, and felt damn good at that. She regained her focus and pulled his tie completely free from him, then began unbuttoning the buttons of his silk shirt. He couldn't get his eyes and hands off her breasts for one moment just alone breathe. She smiled at his expression. "You okay?" she asked, reaching the last button on his shirt and pulling it out of his pants.

"No, I'm not," he said and shook his head. She paused.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried now.

"This is entirely too perfect," he groaned and massaged her breasts. Her eyes rolled closed and her head fell back, marveling in the pleasure that he was giving her.

"You know..." she began. "You had me worried there for second." He grinned and looked at her for a moment.

"Nonsense. Let's just…" He gestured and unclasped her bra.

"Yes," she nodded. "Let's." She pushed his shirt and coat off his shoulders and pulled up on his undershirt. Tony raised his arms to let her pull up his undershirt. It came up and off of him, and there he was, naked from the waist up. She had to catch herself from drooling over him because that wouldn't have been attractive. Tony seemed to know what she was thinking, so he brushed his fingertips over her cheek.

"Can I?" he asked and looked at her breasts. At that moment her heart began to beat faster.

"Yes," she said smiling. He smirked for a moment, and his hands moved to her breasts, while keeping his eyes on hers. Her eyes closed and her head fell back. "Tony," she moaned. She placed her hands on top of his to keep them in place. He looked at her and leaned up to brush his lips against hers. She grabbed his neck and kept him in place. Tony almost laughed at her giddiness, but he helped it and continued to kiss her, coaxing her mouth to open and give him access. She opened her mouth for him to get better access to her. His tongue entered her mouth slowly, doing what lower parts of him wanted to do to lower parts of her. She darted her tongue out a little and began to stroke his tongue with hers. Tony hummed blissfully and brushed his fingertips over her nipples. She broke away from his mouth and moaned loudly. Tony grinned.

"Maybe they'll hear us," he warned gently, smiling at her. "I'm getting cold..." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're getting cold? It was getting warm for me."

"Well, you're not touching me at all..." She rolled her eyes.

"You weren't giving me the chance to because I couldn't focus while your hands were on me."

"Okay... seems a good answer." She grinned and placed her hands on his stomach and began rubbing circles on his abs. "Get out of the skirt," he ordered firmly. She was taken back a little by the sudden change of attitude, but glad none the less that he was finally making a move. She smiled wickedly and stood up slowly. She pulled the side zipper down and let the skirt fall down her hips, leaving her standing there in her panties and high heels. "That's better..." He groaned and moved with the chair so that his palm was cupping her through her panties. He looked up at her, eyes dark with lust. She gasped, feeling his hands on her. "You wanted me, huh?" he asked, voice rough as his hands cupped her butt cheeks and pulled her down into his lap.

"Of course I wanted you," she breathed out, kissing him again. He pulled away from her mouth suddenly, and began to kiss down her chest until his lips closed around her nipple, sucking and licking at it gently. Her breath hitched in her throat and her hands automatically went to his head, holding him to her. "So good," she breathed out. He could hardly breathe; he couldn't believe that it was finally happening; he couldn't believe that she was finally making love to him after all those years. He pulled back suddenly, again, and kissed her hard.

"Do you need these panties anymore?"

"No, not really," she gasped out, combing her fingers through his hair.

"'Kay, good." He looked down and in an instant, her panties were literally torn away. Tony bit his lower lip, and then looked up at her. "Oral?" he asked in a conversational tone. She grinned.

"As long as I get all of you later."

"Then, we'll just skip it this time," he said smugly and proceeded to unzip his pants. She nodded and helped him pull his pants away from his protruding member. Once he was naked and exposed to her, he looked into her eyes and nuzzled her nose with his. "Finally," he whispered, longingly. She sighed, bracing her high heeled feet on the floor.

"Yes," she whispered finally.

"Come to me," he whispered, and looked down, angling his hips under hers. She moved closer to him and braced her hands on his naked shoulders. Looking down, she watched him poise himself at her entrance. She stopped breathing that moment, waiting for him to come into her. With his hands on her hips, he lowered her slowly down onto him. His eyes searched for hers as he helped her slide down onto him completely. Her body shook and she was finding it hard to breathe, having him inside of her for the first time felt like nothing she had ever experienced.

"Tony," she gasped out and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tony breathed in and out, watching her like she was in some sort of trance.

"Hmm?" he asked, smiling. She sighed.

"You feel amazing," she said, her voice very harsh.

"Glad you think so," he whispered and pulled her into his embrace. She settled against his chest, glad that he was giving her a moment to get used to him. "Big?" he asked with a crooked smile. She giggled.

"Yeah, you are."

"If it hurts we can try another position," he offered gently.

"It doesn't hurt," she said, smiling.

"You sure? Because I've had a few cases..."

"Tony…" She looked at him. "It doesn't hurt, you're just…" She grinned. "You're bigger than my previous partners." She blushed.

"Oh... okay." He nodded and kissed her. His hand moved down to her bottom and squeezed her. He smiled and pulled back. "You can… abuse me." Her eyebrows quirked up.

"I never knew you to be into masochism, Tony," she said, grinning playfully at him.

"I am not. I was just offering..." She giggled.

"I'll abuse you next time, right now...I'm on edge," she said honestly.

"Okay, me too. Just..." He kissed her again and thrust his hips upwards a little.

"Oh," she gasped, feeling the sudden movement of his hips against her. "Just what?" she asked.

"Love me?" he asked, eyes shining strangely. She looked at him and patted his cheek.

"I thought you'd never ask," she whispered and began moving her hips against his.

"Okay..." he hissed and closed his eyes, never mentioning that he had meant the question the other way around. She continued to move her hips against his. She braced her hands on his shoulders and braced her feet on the floor, keeping her balance on him. His hands kept her against him, feeling her breasts against his chest with every move. He pressed a kiss to her chest right above her heart, and then pressed his cheek against that exact place, feeling how fast her heart was beating. She clutched his head to her chest. She then noticed he had his ear to her chest, almost as if he was listening to her heart beat. Then, with a gasp, it hit her like a slap in the face.

"You... you…" she began, unable to get the words out. Tony closed his eyes and kissed her neck, moving his hips slightly against hers. She gasped again, this time out of pleasure, not shock. His hands went to her ass, gripping it, and holding her tightly against his pubic bone as he went rigid, shaking through his own release. She held him tightly as he released inside of her. He sniffed against her throat and released the death grasp he had on her. She held onto him. "You love me," she said, waiting for him to respond.

"Was that a question or a statement?" he asked after a couple of minutes, never looking up at her. His heart was beating fast.

"I guess it was a little bit of both," she said rubbing his arms.

"What do you think?"

"I think you do," she said honestly. "I hope you do, anyway." He glanced up at her and smiled shyly.

"Yeah, yeah I do." She smiled and nodded.

"Good, I'm glad," she said, patting his cheek. Tony laughed, his heart hurting in a way.

"I mean...It's just you." She blinked a couple of times. "It's not about this..." he gestured down to where they were still joined. "I need you for everything else." He looked up at her. She grinned at him and crossed her arms over her chest, completely covering her breasts from his view.

"And how long, exactly, has this been going on?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um…what exactly?"

"You loving me? How long?" she asked again.

"Uh..." He bit his lip. "I don't know...Eight months? Eleven years... I don't know." Her smile fell.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Um… yeah, I think so. I..." He scratched at his head and shrugged. Her arms fell from her chest; she couldn't believe it.

"Why..." she began. "Why didn't you... say anything?" she asked.

"Um…" He looked away. "You wouldn't have listened to me. So why bother saying it?" She placed her hand on his chin and pulled his face back to her to look at him.

"How do you know I wouldn't have listened? I may have liked to have the feelings returned," she said.

"I don't know… yep."

"Tony." she sighed. "Did you really not get what I just said?" she asked.

"Um..." He looked at her with wide, confused eyes. "What?"

"I said that I may have liked to have the feelings returned." She softly smiled at him.

"Returned? As in…" Her smile grew wider as he finally got it.

"Go on, you're almost there," she said.

"Oh..." He smiled. "You love me too, right?" She giggled at him.

"Well, that's what 'feelings returned' usually means," she said, laughing. Tony breathed in a sigh of relief.

"That's..." He smiled and kissed her lower lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her as he kissed her.

"Mmm, Tony," she said between kisses. "I love you," she said finally. He pulled back from her lips, mouth opened and eyes shining; he smiled afterwards. "Why did you stop, huh?" She pointed to her lips. "Get back over here," she said.

"Well, you just said…" He was cut off and before he could finish the sentence, her lips were on his. He hummed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her tightly, content to be where he was. She placed her hands on the side of his face and pried his mouth open with her tongue. He opened his mouth to her and sighed. "Yeah, me too, that is…just…" She stroked the back of his teeth, and then ran her tongue along his top lip.

"You taste good," she whispered. He smiled.

"Yeah?" He was trembling. She grinned.

"Yes," she breathed out, and continued to kiss him, and lowered herself down to his jaw.

"I love you," he gasped out. Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of those words. Her eyes closed, trying desperately to fight off tears and then the feeling hit her; she was happy for the first time in a long time. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her against him and kissed her forehead. She placed a hand on the back of his neck and one on his shoulder and held him to her.

"Tony..." she began. "I am so happy right now," she breathed out. He smiled.

"You have no idea, Pepper." She giggled and continued to hold him, liking the feel of his skin against hers. "Was it good for you?" he asked. She leaned up and grinned wickedly at him.

"It felt good yes, but..." He looked at her.

"But what?"

"I didn't get to have a big bang like yours. Apparently, I didn't get there fast enough." She snorted, beginning to laugh at the silliness.

"What?" Tony asked and looked at her. She nodded.

"It's okay, Tony. Apparently you needed it more than me at the moment. All that means is it's your turn to focus on me now."

"You mean... you didn't come?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Sherlock, exactly." Tony looked extremely embarrassed about that.

"I'm... That didn't happen before," he said and sat up with her in his arms, sitting her onto the desk. He shook his head, disappointed, and moved his head between her thighs.

"Um... Tony?" she asked getting a little nervous.

"Hmm?"

"Um... what are you... um…" She was so nervous she was shaking.

"I'm trying not to be an asshole." She sighed.

"Oh, okay." His tongue circled her slowly. "Oh," she gasped, and her hands gripped his desk.

"Tell me if it's good."

"It already is, don't stop," she breathed out.

"Okay." He slightly hummed and circled her again, this time using a finger inside of her. She gasped sharply; her heartbeat began pounding in her ears.

"Tony," she breathed out, moving her hands into his hair, slowly combing her fingers through his gorgeous hair. He hummed again and used a second finger to slowly penetrate her. That made her grip his hair tighter. "Tony," she moaned louder, feeling the pressure building inside of her. "Don't stop," she commanded through gritted teeth. He sped up his movements, feeling the little flutters begin around his fingers. He hummed again, and again, tiny little love words. Her breathing accelerated and her eyes shut tightly, feeling it almost there. "Don't stop," she begged. "Please don't stop." His lips enclosed around that tiny button of pleasure and sucked on it gently while continuing his movements. That did it; she felt the wave of pleasure surged down her spine as her body tensed, and then began twitching as she rode the wave out. His breath hitched in his throat at the sight of her coming for him.

"Pepper," he whispered. She hunched forward, unable to sit up straight right now, physically drained.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"You okay?" She laughed

"I am now."

"God, I'm such a moron," he groaned and sat down on the chair, his hands covering his face. She sighed hearing his distress.

"No, you're not."

"You got me so into the little discussion about feelings, I totally forgot about you. God…" He smacked his head and sighed.

"Stop," she said, grabbing his hand. "Can you just hold me right now? I'm gonna fall over if I don't get some help here," she said laughing.

"Okay," he groaned and pulled her back into his lap. "You can fall asleep on me if you want." She smiled.

"Thanks, but I would rather fall asleep on a bed with you."

"Hmm...I guess we could sneak into the bedroom and sleep until morning comes. And when we get back home, you're not getting out of my bed for let's say… 72 hours? Is that much?" She laughed.

"I'd like that, a lot. And look," she said, pointing down to her feet. "They never left my feet," she said pointing at her high heels.

"Oh yeah, I would totally have them around my waist next time." She laughed.

"Tony, that was amazing, seriously. No complaints on my side." She settled back against him, snuggling into the warmth of his chest.

"Yeah, but you should have come with me inside of you." He groaned and smacked his head again.

"Stop," she said, grabbing his hand again. "When we get home, I will," she said, winking at him. "Right?" she asked playfully.

"Maybe," he whispered, and kissed her. "Let's go and find a bed."

"Yes, let's; I'm exhausted. You wore me out." She smiled while rising off of him.

"Good." He grinned and sat up, opening the door of his private bedroom. She walked on wobbly legs over to the side of the bed. She stepped out of her shoes, pulled the covers back and settled down in them.

"Snuggling time." He smiled and crawled into the bed.

"Mmm, that sounds nice," she said, closing her eyes, feeling him come to her and wrap his arms around her.

"I love you," he whispered shakily. Her heart fluttered again.

"I love you too," she whispered. She gently rubbed his arm with her finger tips and leaned into his face and kissed him one more time before settling back into the bed.

"Goodnight," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight," she whispered, falling asleep not a moment after saying it.


End file.
